


Rock Lee & Sai's Wangsty Sexual encounters and misdventures in the Springtime of Youth O_O Crack! Love! Yosh!!

by Narutard (FashionFable)



Series: Well That Was Awkward!! [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, ロック・リーの青春フルパワー忍伝 | Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth | Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Accidental Stimulation, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Bad Dirty Talk, Community: wrestlingkink, Community: yaoi_challenge, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Ho Yay, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Mission Fic, Naruto Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rescue, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Swing, Sexual Humor, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Ship Happens, Slash, Smut, Wall Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FashionFable/pseuds/Narutard
Summary: Two socially inept dorks that I love to ship because it would be cute and hilariously awkward!Sai is a clueless perv with no concept of personal space. Lee is a closet perv and a gentleman.What happens when Sai gets carried away and a slip up happens on a mission? Lee sees it as a training challenge and Sai a social experiment.I see it as a shameless opportunity for freestyle comedy smut. Bad BDSM and awkward hot sex will happen. This is Yaoi afterall.





	Rock Lee & Sai's Wangsty Sexual encounters and misdventures in the Springtime of Youth O_O Crack! Love! Yosh!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YamatoMyTomato (KinoKahn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinoKahn/gifts), [Stark_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_Black/gifts), [RussianHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/gifts), [BeTheCheeto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheCheeto/gifts), [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts), [Purple_Panic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Panic/gifts), [Daydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Wrench in the Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489959) by [YamatoMyTomato (KinoKahn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinoKahn/pseuds/YamatoMyTomato). 
  * Inspired by [Resisting the Relative Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506327) by [forgetme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/pseuds/forgetme). 



> Blame this for this fic!
> 
> http://i2.mangareader.net/rock-lees-springtime-of-youth/13/rock-lees-springtime-of-youth-3591021.jpg
> 
> I don't own Naruto. This is not my first fic but its the first on AO3 as I didn't transfer my ff.net here. Don't like Yaoi? Don't read. Like yaoi? Welcome aboard my friend! I tend to write drama and action romance with comedy filled in, free style. I hope you like this fic. Please comment. I am open to constructive criticsm. This will go from crack to probably serious with crack thrown in. I'm fickle when it comes to that.
> 
> I don’t have the time or patience at the moment to rewatch the show and quote every line. 
> 
> Awkward but hot crack sex can be as great as standard hot sex. I usually right serious stuff but the crack i write in normal stories is what I enjoy hearing about the modst. Don't judge me. I just see Sai getting more inappropriate if Naruto was more ecchi that it already is. Sai and Lee are my favourite crackship oddballs. They don’t get enough love! This isn’t my first fanfic or smutfic. I just haven't uploaded the others or transferred them from FF.net
> 
> This is a gift for Bishicon/Yaoicon’s Kakashi-Shishio (mostly to make him cringe). This is also a gift for YamatoMyTomato. I just can't stop laughing at all her parody smut! If this actually gets dark and sexy I also am giving a shout out to Stark_Black, RussianHatter, Daydreamer, forgetme, Purple_Panic. There are others and I will list my lovelies as I find your names.
> 
> Rock Lee's and Sai's Wangsty Sexual encounters and misadventures in the Springtime of Youth
> 
> O_O
> 
> Crack! Love! Yosh!!
> 
> Why the long title? Cus it's Rock Lee

**Rock Lee and Sai's ~~Wangsty~~ Sexual encounters and ~~mis~~ adventures in the Springtime of Youth **

**O_O**

**Crack! Love! Yosh!!**

_Why the long title? Cus it's Rock Lee!_

_~°~°~°~_

“I just have one question for you, Lee." Lee’s eyes sparkled with curiosity as Sai cocked his head to the side, a hand under his chin, his other supporting his elbow. He brought a finger to his temple as he relaxed his arms. "Before we start this mission. I have always wanted to ask you this." He looked Lee over, sizing him up. Lee squirmed slightly with a nervous chuckle. Sai straightened and put on his best fake smile, his eyes creasing happily like Kakashi’s. “Do you even have a penis?”

Tenten let out a shocked squeal. They were in front of Konoha’s gates, on their first mission with the foundation-anbu, Sai. Lee was wearing an anbu uniform in excitement. She could not believe this was happening!

"Yes, I do!” Lee said with confidence. “Lee!” Tenten squealed again, “You don't need to answer that!” She spun on her heel and began her way down the path. “Let's just go!”

Just then, Tenten heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper and the ruffle of clothes falling to the floor. She startled in shock, her feet refusing to move. Dare she turn? Tenten could not stop herself! It was like watching a train wreck. She couldn’t look yet couldn’t look away.

Sai dropped to his knees and gasped in shock and awe, “Th... This is indeed Konoha's beautiful wild green beast!” He placed a hand on Lee's thigh, drawing ever nearer. Tenten shrieked again as she stared at Lee’s bare ass and Sai’s face hovering so close to Lee’s belly button. He got closer still, his head and Lee's ass blocking the view. If it was anyone but Lee and Sai, maybe Tenten would be wiping her nose instead of begging for forgiveness from the gatekeepers.She apologized to Izumo and Kotetsu for what was going on. They shrugged and continued their own conversation. With a groan, Tenten realized that Team Gai has probably done worse things at the gates. It didn’t phase anyone in Konoha anymore! She dared to face her team mates again.

“What!? Lee what are you doing!?” Tenten shrieked! Thank Kami, Neji was hit in the eyes and could not see this! Oh if only Neji wasn't so accident prone today. She froze in place, clutching her hair, ready to tear it out!

“Put your clothes back on!” Tenten quickly unrolled a scroll, summoning her largest fan-scythe. She slapped Lee and Sai, sending them flying into the forest. “Perverts! Be more gentleman like in front of ladies!” She folded her arms over her chest. “I know Lee is dense and Sai has the emotional IQ of mitarashi sauce but c’mon!” She groaned with exasperation, staring off into the distance. “Great. Now I gave them a head start!”

~°~°~°~

Besides being thrown at slightly different angles, Lee and Sai ended up near each other. Lee and Sai crashed into tall evergreens, scrambling to secure themselves with Chakra to the rough, dense branches. “Ow! I have pine needles in my ass!” Lee groaned internally. He looked over at Sai who luckily landed in a cedar, its needles flat and soft. The soft, flat needles were slicker than the pine.

“Sai-san!” Lee reached out. Sai grasped a branch and the cedar’s leaves slipped off into his hand, speeding his descent. Lee’s finger brushed Sai's sleeve. Time seemed to slow down as Lee desperately swung out more to reach his comrade. Sai’s eyes widened and Lee saw the fear of the fall and in Sais eyes,, followed by Sai's acceptance of death.  Sai closed his eyes. His scroll lay in a branch further up the tree, his kunai pouch had emptied when it snagged on one of the branches.

Lee managed to flip and kicked off his own tree, one foot coming up to kick the branch above Sai to loosen the scrolls. It fell out of the tree. Sai scrambled for it but slipped again. He drew a kunai to try and slow his descent. The fresh evergreen was not as penetrable as he expected. Lee managed to grab Sai’s ankle as he kicked off and spun again. He unwrapped one of his arm bandages and let it tangle in the tree like a lasso. Sai’s other ankle caught in the bandages Lee had lassoed to the tree.

“Lee!” Sai slipped as his hand had finally gained purchase on the trunk of the tree. Lee secured Sai in their awkward position with one of his arm bandages and braced for the worse before knocking out between the tree and Sai’s hip. The last thing he heard was His name and some derogatory grumbling.

~°~°~°~

Tenten wandered around wondering where her team mates went. It was bad enough Neji wasn’t here. She was still mentally drowning her brain in bleach. She wasn’t sure if what she saw happened was real or just a hallucination due to the heat of summer. It was Lee and Sai though. She imagined a scale for Lee and a scale for Sai. Their antics destroyed it. She slapped a palm to her forehead. Where were those two!? “Oh Neji, why do you always leave me like this.” She shook her head again. Did Sai really pull down Lee’s pants? Did he then proceed to…!? No. No way. Maybe he just sneezed and was unfortunate and… the way Sai squinted his eyes with a moan and Lee made that gasp! It sent shivers down her spine. Those pale, slender fingers of the artist all over that tanned, fine ass on a built from years of hard training. Ever Lee’s scars from his injuries glistened like honey on his skin. She shook her head with a squeak then proceeded to walk into tree. Her last thought before darkness set it? “Stupid sexy Lee…”

~°~°~°~

Lee got up with a groan he was still hanging in a tree, with Sai, attached to him, upside down, with Sai's junk; Sai's hips jerking and grinding in his face. No, seriously. “What the!?” Lee whined, trying to see around Sai's hips to get a look at their surroundings. His fingers had were numb  on each hand. He felt himself sway  every time Sai made the smallest movements. Lee swayed his head to bump Sai’s kunai pouch off his cheek. Something was definitely digging in.

“Sai-san!” Sai jerked as Lee startled him, muffling Lee. Lee tried again, his ears reddening further. “Sai-san! Do you have a kunai in reach?” Lee took in the situation as he tested their weight and the tension on his arm bandages. Sai made a grunt. “I don’t think these will hold much longer!”

Sai snorted in annoyance. “I lost all my gear. It’s down there.” Sai attempted a gesture with his head and Lee squealed. Something is digging into my cheek again. At the same time, Sai’s chin brushed uncomfortably across his balls. Lee thought for a moment. Uncomfortable, maybe. Unwelcome? He shrugged and shook his head. No, no, no. I am saving myself for my one true love and special person! He tried to think of Sakura,1 Neji wearing a dress in one of their crazy skits, Naruto's sexy jutsu, anything to take  his mind off of Sai! He tried to think of anything to make  his growing problem subside. Even old man Sandamai's wrinkled, shriveled, discoloured ass and balls at this point couldn't turn him off even if it did make him sick. He wanted Sai to so that embarrassing, disgusting thing again. Lee didn't caee id they were in public! It was barely a few seconds before Tenten had literally slapped him back into reality. He went from stars exploding behind his eyes and his knees buckling to waking up while falling out of a tree, over here. Here, where he was alone, with Sai and his wicked, dirty mouth.

Lee realised a different kind of junk pouch on his cheek now as his brain finally caught up to Sai’s words. “Um. Is that a tonfa then? Or one of your brushes? Perhaps I can try make a leve to loosen these ropes.“ Lee’s face flushed as he gave a tiny gasp of surprise. Sai gave a soft groan and Lee realized he wasn’t the only one with someone else's um, well, baggage, in the other guy’s overhead luggage compartment.

”No, Lee.” Sai sounded slightly perturbed, “Mmm…” he cocked his head slightly, thinking. He blew at his own bangs to get his hair out of his eyes but really, the sensation just went right through Lee's spandex to the head of Lee’s, er, paintbrush! His pre-moistened paintbrush! Lee groaned at himself in shame. Why did Sai do that in the first place? Did he have to get that lose? Did he sneeze or something? Was Sai thirsty and delirious in Konoha’s sudden heat and his er dowsing rod was still happily looking in the wrong direction?

“Um…” Lee whispered, looking for Tenten on the ground. If she caught them in this position!? Well!? Mm well, Gai-sensei said it was a part of the Springtime of Youth when boys get… a little too friendly. Sai was definitely quite youthful himself. Lee shook his head, then gasped softly he realized where he was rubbing his nose. He had to stop doing that! He held back the urge to shake thoughts  out of his head once more while Sai continued to groan and twist. Lee couldn’t help but inhale deeply at the mix of fresh-crushed cedar and a natural sweet musk. God why did Sai’s crotch smell so good? The pheromones were driving Lee crazy! The way Sai was moving as he tried to loosen the straps.

“Umm.” Lee tried again, licking his lips as he realized how parched his throat was. He blushed again, “Um…” Again, the words fled from him Lee’s brain, the stimulation of Sai’s hardened, lithe body squirming and thrusting against his own as they both struggled; Sai trying to break free and Lee attempting to be a gentleman and escape from the awkward situation. If Sai hadn’t of licked his lips like that, freezing his mind and body as both that wicked tongue and perfect lips bore down on him deliciously. He leaned his head back, attempting to smack it on the tree. Instead it jerked Sai again and his nose smashed into Lee’s balls, earning a cry of pain from Lee’s lips. He could feel Sai’s hot breath instantly soothing him through his spandex like a hot sauna after a hard day of training. “Um…”

“Yes?” Sai grumbled, “Is your thought going anywhere or are you going to keep grumbling.” It was a statement not a question but Lee answered anyways.

“Um…” he took a deep breath and blurted out, “I’m so sorry, Sai-san! I have dishonoured you!” He gave a wiggle of his fingers  and a squeeze when he felt the sensation in his fingers returning. The fingers grasping Sai's perfectly tight little ass. Sai's limbs were still awkwardly tangled with Lee’s and he had no tools in sight. Sai smiled softly, fakely, as if Lee could even see it.

“How so, Lee? I did put myself in this position.” He peeked out from between Lee’s legs, assessing the loosening bandages. “I rather like this position but do try not to move or we are both dead.”

Sai sharply twisted his head and reached Lee’s thigh. Lee’s cock brushed the dip in Sai’s collarbone. Lee gulped and stayed still. He put all his meditation training into play, ignoring Sai’s hot breath panting against his thigh. Sai twisted his neck and body, pressing his chin and node to open Lee’s kunai pouch without getting a face full of sharp objects. Lee unconsciously squeezed Sai’s ass, feeling the tension drift, until Sai yelped in pain. Lee looked down, remembering that nice squishy stress ball was Sai’s ass and thigh. He gasped a sorry and began to rub vigorous circles with his thumb. Sai inhaled softly and bit his lip as Lee rubbed shyly with determination. Sai looped his tongue around the handle of a kunai, then tugged it to his teeth before biting down on the cold, hard surface. He’d rather be biting down onto the toned thigh against his cheek. He smiled softly to himself and set about his task. Lee kept them stable, clutching Sai whenever they lurched.

Sai and Lee found a pattern in their movements. Sai twisted his lithe body as Lee’s muscle swayed them, keeping Sai’s momentum in balance. They were trying to unravel and tear the bandages binding Lee’s arm to Sai’s waist and failing miserably. It didn’t help that they were both distracted by sensations that sparked arousal. Lee groaned and grunted, sweat beading on his forehead. “Lee, try not to wiggle so much!” Sai grumbled around the kunai. Lee gasped softly and tensed as Sai scraped him. Lee’s black, spandex, anbu cosplay two-piece suit was chaffing in all the wrong places. Lee realky needed to itch his ass, too! Was it only pine needles or had a pinecone also qwedged itself it his spandex?

Now Sai kept accidentally knicking his thighs and hips with steady, slow strokes any time they went out of sync. Lee imagined them as lumberjacks sharing a two-man saw. Their hot flannel shirts unbuttoning the hotter it got. Their sweat making their jeans stick to their hot, slick bodies. They swayed, pulled and panted together. Thrusting, forward, backward, again and again! Muscles straining, sweat beading, chests heaving. The log disappeared as his thoughts drifted, the saw becoming each other's logs and the tree’s distance became ever smaller.

“Lee! Konaha’s most beautiful wild beast is in my way!” Sai grumbled from between Lee’s thighs. “It’s choking me!” Sai groaned. "How do you even have a boner righr now." Lee returned the groan with one of his own and a hard thrust. “Lee!” The kunai fell. Lee snapped his eyes open as he heard Sai grumble. “Wonderful. I dropped the kunai.” Sai and Lee both stared off into space, the wind making them drift back and forth slowly. Lee still had an unfortunate boner.

“I’m sorry, Sai-san. I have failed you.” Lee closed his eyes and released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He willed his boner away but it wouldn't leave. Lee always got hard from strenuous exercise. He was an adrenaline junkie and a sucker for punishment. The superficial slashes between his thighs stung with pleasure. The cold, steel kunai licked and tickled his thighs pleasantly. The bite of its blade like an electrical current with each scrape and slide. Holding Sai’s light form was nothing. Doing that without blood circulating to your head because its pleasantly somewhere else, now that was sweat inducing. He raised his chin, dropping his head and he took a deep breath as Sai said nothing.

Sai suddenly gasped, “I’m sorry, Lee. I tried not to harm you.” He examined the small wounds. “These wounds are superficial. They should heal easily without intervention.” He pressed a kiss to the inside of Lee’s thigh, eliciting a soft gasp. Lee’s thighs trembled. He was speechless once again. Did Sai just...?

“Uhm.”

“I read once,” Sai interrupted Lee’s incoherent thought, “that you can kiss injuries better. I have not mastered such a jutsu yet.” Lee stiffened in more ways than one as Sai continued his kisses. Lee’s face flushed with embarrassment. No, he would not die this way. To be found do dishonourably. He make a squeak as he thought of how Sai would be found in the more compromised position! Upside down with Lee grabbing his ass, face pressed to Lee’s crotch. His despair turned to disappointment. He would have liked to have let Sai do that thing with his lips and tongue again. If Sai hadn't done that, they shouldn't be in this mess! No. Lee pushed that thought away. I am responsible for my own actions and my own happiness. Lee pressed his lips together in determination with a grunt. He then groaned in pleasure as Sai began to lick the inside of his thighs.

“Gah, Sai-san! What, what are you doing!?” He groaned again, straining to get away from Sai. He was fighting himself really. All Lee wanted was his pants to fall down again and those hot, smooth lips pressed against his cock to consume him passionately once more. He wanted those long thighs, the ones clinging to him desperately right now, around his waist instead of the one hooked around his neck was causing. This could work, he though, if they had been laying on their sides. He sighed. Gai-sensei was right that one feels ever more youthful when facing peril. He no longer cared about what was considered honorable. “Sai…” Lee opened his eyes once more.

“Perhaps a French kiss is more desirable. Ninja art, healing kiss jutsu!” Lee shivered. The way Sai’s tongue slid over his exposed skin and intermittently over the cut spandex. What the hell was Sai doing ad why did it feel so incredible? Lee felt he was melting into a puddle.

“Sai-san?” Lee’s eyes began to water. Sai’s affectionate display of devotion was most youthful indeed! He licked slowly at first, his tongue lapping and then darting on Lee's skin. He gasped and sighed intermittently. He liked the sting. He wanted so much more. He wound his fist tighter around the bandages that supported their combined weight. Lee began to squirm. Sai began to at the bandages around Lee’s thigh. He paused as Lee began to really heave his breaths.

“Does this feel better? I have not hurt you, have I, Lee?" He paused again. "If I could get my hands free I ould examine you further.

“No, no.” Lee shook his head, then leaned against Sai’s thigh. “I am just extremely sensitive!” He giggled nervously again. "Uh, I'm ticklish. Yes, um that's it."

Sai leaned back, trying to catch Lee’s gaze and to assure Lee it was an honour to serve with him despite this inevitable situation. All of their efforts ad failed. Instead, Lee’s still unfastened pants slipped off. And down to Lee's ankles. Sai gasped softly. "Lee!? Why aren't you wearing underwear!?” Lee stiffened as he felt a little drafty. Sigh’s warm breath on his thigh was not helping.

“Ungh. I… I couldn't hide my visible panty lines in this spandex!” He blurted it out and closed eyes with a horrified chuckle. “Ahahahaha. Usually Gai and I custom order our suits to be flame retardant and to wick away moisture. These are just for cosplay! They aren't very functional!" He closed his eyes in shame and relief. That wedgie was really up there before! Sai blinked at Lee. He wiggled to get the pants off of his face. Lee was now tomato red from head to toe, his eyes darted around to find Tenten again. He and Sai made eye awkward eye contact for a moment before both sets of bandages snapped, sending both socially-challenged youths tumbling once more, arms and legs still entangled, towards the forest floor.

~°~°~°~

Two crows flew by.

"Aho-aho! Idiot! Idiot!"

~°~°~°~

“Lee? Sai?” Tenten called out, looking around the area they should have landed in. She even looked up in the trees. Where are you guys? Oh Neji, why….!?”

~°~°~°~

Here they were again. Now uke became seme and seme uke as the impromptu wrestling match of detangling limbs started once more. This time instead of Sai dangling, perilously clinging to Lee, he was now draped on top of Lee. Lee remained dangled in his bandages. He wrapped both arms tightly around them and pushed his weight up for balance. Lee’s back was parallel to the floor. He drew his knees up to catch Sai with his legs. They both grunted as they made contact, with Sai’s limbs dangling over the doll eyed taijutsu specialist.

“Oh Kami.” Lee whispered as he felt Sai cling to him stiffening. One of Lee’s legs was hooked over a branch and the other tangled in his bandages as well. Lee squeaked as he felt Sai’s pelvis grind against his ass between Lee’s parted thighs. Sai’s legs were held well in this position by the bow of the tree branch they were in. “Oh Kami.” Lee breathed out again as Sai’s full, smooth lips met his. Lee nearly let go of his bandages as he welcomed the warmth of the anbu-root operative. He melted and then gasped as Sai ground his hips again. Sai hooked a leg under Lee’s barely supported one and pressed his leg off the tree, bracing them both. Lee gasped once more, feeling the smaller man’s sharp hips digging into his own.

“Are you okay, Lee?” Sai ran his hands over Lee, checking for injuries. Lee shivered. He almost wanted to lie just to get Sai to kiss his booboos better. Then again, the spandex that was previously riding up his ass did chafe quite a bit. He thought for a moment. He found himself distracted as he did feel some pain.

“Sai.” He looked at Sai sincerely, “Please remove that pinecone from my ass.” His eyes darted nervously to the side. He froze and Sai smiled as he slid his hands down to where Lee was uncomfortable.

“Oh Lee, why insult yourself? Its not a pinecone down here. However, if you’d like, I could remove my penis from your entrance.

“Oh, no. Its… alright Sai. Wait, what!?” Lee gasped. Sai straightened up with a genuine smile on his face. Sai’s smile went a little sadistic.

“Are you agreeing that my penis is a pinecone?” He paused and Lee stilled as Sai came nose to nose with him, giving a look he could only have learned from his captain. He pressed himself to Lee's entrance, making the taijutsu user suck in a sharp breath. Lee felt he couldn’t breathe. It felt so good but so weird. His brain was scrambling. Sai gave a soft sound between a pleased chuckle and a groan of pleasure. Lee sighed. He looked up at Sai with serious eyes, pursing his lips, then looked away again.

“Seriously Sai, this is uncomfortable." He blushed. Sai's look softened jnto a genuine smile. Lee reached downward to pull his own pants back up from where they sat around his hips. Sai’s hand met his fingers brushing over Lee’s as he pushed them back up. He slid his other hand around from where he clung to Lee’s anbu vest. The false smile returned and Sai refastened Lee’s pants. He patted the zipper gently a few times, forcing eye contact with Lee. Lee pursed his lips. "Wow. This is certainly awkward."

~°~°~°~

Two crows flew by.

"Aho-aho! Idiot! Idiot!"

~°~°~°~

“Guys!?” Both ninjas startled when Tenten called out to them. “Mission!” Sai slid one hand over Lee’s zipper and patted it before trailing one finger slowly down to Lee’s kunai pouch. He grabbed and slowly trailed the blunt edge back up Lee’s thigh, up his side, over his chest, the point rounding his collar bone. He chuckled softly, and Lee wondered if Sai could even see with those happy eye creases. Sai smiled as he dragged through the bandages with ease. He stuck his feet to the tree branch with chakra and pulled Lee against him harshly. Lee pressed against him with a grunt. Their eyes locked for a moment, their bodies pressed so tightly together.

Lee shuddered and wondered if Sai could hear his heartbeat beating so loudly. Lee leaned forward and hugged Sai tightly. “Sai-san…” Lee pressed his lips to the inside of Sai’s neck beneath his ear and placed a loud, sucking kiss. “Thank you.” Lee pulled away with a happy smile before leaping down to find Tenten.

“Hello again, Tenten! It is good to see you! He waved happily, “We’re over here!”

Sai landed beside his comrades. Sai adjusted his gloves and gathered his kunai and supplies. He quickly drew up a large bird and offered to scout ahead.

“What’s up with him?” Tenten drawled. Lee blushed slightly and turned his eyes from the sky back to the path ahead.

“It doesn’t matter right now. It’s time to finish this mission!” He tightened his bandages and slammed one fist into his other palm. “I shall race Sai there! If I do not win I will walk the entire way back to Konoha from the mission on my fingertips!”

“But we just started this mission, Lee! We aren’t even there yet and you are both being weirdos!” She sighed and followed after Lee who had already taken off like a bat out of hell. “Damnit. Neji, what the hell…” It could always be worse. Gai could have been here.

~°~°~°~

“Sai, what the hell was that all about?” Tenten looked at her two odd teammates when she caught up to them. Sai smiled.

"Sorry I got carried away. I’ve been wanting to ask Lee that for a long time and had to before we started this mission.” He looked between the two as he lead the squad of three “Either way, I think we will be fine. Yamato should be meeting us when he's finished his own mission. And…” He continued, “I just realized I haven’t given ou two nicknames yet now that we’re teammates! This will help us bond as a team!”

“Aw that’s sweet!”

“Ok so how about dango-hag and turd-browed, spastic mental patient?”

“Now you're insulting us!?”. Sai explained his baggage and they let his antics go, again. Sai was a emotionally deprived tool, literally! Lee suggested a group hug and he shunshined away, making Lee hit a tree. Sai went on about bonds. Anyhow the scroll was a fake. Sai made the decision. Save Lee, we all get out alive. Yamato made a final rescue, helping the group secure the scroll at last, wordlessly like a good Anbu captain. When the group did finally get back to the village, poor Neji hurt his eyes again.

“It's ok Neji, you didn’t want to be on or even see this mission! I really need some brain bleach and a spork.”T Tenten escorted Neji back to the hospital so Sakura could take a look at his eyes.

Sai and Lee stood there in awkward silence. Lee was hoping Naruto or Konohamaru would pop up for no reason but that didn’t happen. Lee was about to break the tension by awkwardly excusing himself after a rant about bonds, youthfulness and friendship when Sai interrupted him. “Your eyebrows are talking to me.” “What?” “More like, they are talking at me.” Sai deadpanned as he turned to Lee. Lee’s eyes widened.

"Um. It was an honour to work with you Sai but I’m gonna…” Lee turned away and pointed down the road before bowing. He formally dismissed himself and was surprised to see Sai’s shoes nearly bumping his own. Lee gasped and jumped backwards, nearly jumping over the wooden fence behind them.

“I will take that hug now.” Sai put his hands out awkwardly. Lee broke into a cute smile with a chuckle before he was thrust against the wall. Sai deadpanned that creepy-cute smile. “I’d also like to continue my meeting with the beautiful green beast of Konoha.” Sai slipped a hand down to pad Lee’s crotch roughly, eliciting a nervous squeak. He pressed a thigh between Lee’s, pressing himself to the taijutsu user. Lee nervously clung to Sai. “When our faces bumped, you kissed me and I enjoyed it.” Lee pulled back to look at Sai, fire burning in his eyes. “You kissed me!” And it was ever so full of youth and passion! Why did Sai smell so good? Lee felt flustered.

“Are you denying this?”

"You are mistaken, my large green beast.” Sai gave a squeeze again before letting go, “I would however like to experience it again. If you don’t wish to, it's ok.” Lee felt Sai pull away. “Perhaps you should have your thigh injuries examined by Sakura.” Sai walked away. Lee spaced out for a moment. He loved that impromptu survival training with Sai and all the booboo kisses. Especially the booboo kisses. Lee watched him walk away. Was that a challenge? There was also no way he could let Sakura-san see those injuries! Not with his green beast poised and ready to spring into action. Lee decided he did enjoy his awkward encounter with Sai. If that full body hug was anything to go by, Sai was not teasing him.

“Sai!” He chased after the anbu. Sai stopped and let Lee catch up. “The experience wasn’t entirely unpleasant, Sai!” He glanced away shyly, “Perhaps you would be willing to train me in withstanding interrogation and survival again.” Sai stared at him again.

“Dinner?” Lee pulled his wallet out.

“Ok but my treat!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please leave a comment. I am happy to chat. I take constructive criticism as well. If you have ideas I will give a shout-out to you!


End file.
